


if i could save time in a bottle

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: enjoltaire week 2017 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2017, Fluff, Jesus Christ so much fluff, M/M, Sketching, theme: soft, yes batcat returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “You’re not keeping still,” Says Grantaire, as though he’d read his mind, and Enjolras laughs.“I’m trying. I’m resisting the urge to tell you how good you look right now. That is to say, very good. And I’d very much like to leave this position and kiss you.”





	if i could save time in a bottle

Enjolras blesses mornings like this, when the sun rises slowly and gently, and casts a golden glow over the whole room.

On this particular golden morning, Grantaire is sat awkwardly at the end of their bed, wrapped in sheets with a sketchbook perched on his knee, brow furrowed. Enjolras thinks he looks particularly stunning like this, and would say so, if he were allowed to move at all.

“You’re not keeping still,” Says Grantaire, as though he’d read his mind, and Enjolras laughs.

“I’m  _ trying. _ I’m resisting the urge to tell you how good you look right now. That is to say,  _ very _ good. And I’d _ very _ much like to leave this position and kiss you.”

It’s Grantaire’s turn to laugh, now, as bright and warm as the sun, and Enjolras feels it resonating in his chest.

“Flatterer.” He says, with a smile that reaches his eyes. “It’s a very, _ very  _ tempting offer, but I am  _ determined _ to draw something that can capture how stunning you are properly. So  _ hold still, _ you menace.”

Enjolras smiles his soft smile, the one rarely given outside of their apartment, and even rarer still to anyone other than Grantaire, but says nothing else.

 

Grantaire has drawn him over and over and over, it seems like hundreds of times, and each time the finished products were amazing, but somehow he could never see it. It astounds Enjolras, sometimes, how hard it is for Grantaire to see just how talented he is.

Everything he creates is practically  _ genius, _ but he still ends up burning whole sketchbooks and painting over canvases. Enjolras protests, always, but it’s mostly in vain. So, if Grantaire can find his happiness in sketching Enjolras, sprawled on their bed, warm and content in the morning sun, then he can’t really complain.

(Enjolras finds his happiness in seeing Grantaire smile, so everyone wins.)

 

Grantaire gets his sketch done, mostly, but his battle is lost when Batcat pads his way into the bedroom and bounds onto the bed; He knows Enjolras has no chance at keeping still when there’s eleven pounds of slightly overweight ginger cat in the immediate vicinity.

He flips the sketchbook closed and drops it quietly on the floor, and wiggles his way back up to the head of the bed, still tangled in sheets.

“Good morning, kitty,” He says, leaning down to kiss Batcat’s little ginger head. Batcat mewls in reply, and starts kneading at one of the pillows.

Enjolras looks impossibly fond, features still soft and golden in the morning light as he watches Batcat move his kneading to Grantaire’s thigh and continue to be a general nuisance with claws; Fond enough that Grantaire can’t even bring himself to remove the cat currently punching thousands of tiny holes in his leg, just to keep that expression on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Hey,” He says, looking up from Batcat and directly into Enjolras’ eyes, “I love you.” 

“Oh.” Enjolras smiles, and the sound leaves him a whoosh, “I love you more.”

It’s not the first time he’s said it-- Over the years there have been countless  _ I love you _ s exchanged between them, fiery, and desperate, and sad, and angry and calm and then back again, but Enjolras thinks this kind in particular might be his favorite. 

Soft, and warm, with the morning light flooding in around them and making it seem like they have an infinity to spend, just like this, enamoured and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO DAY THREE!! ok this is very short and kind of a repurposed fic from something i posted on tumblr a while back bUT, i didnt think id even make it this far sO,,
> 
> the usual stuff applies, tip ur fic writers with comments/kudos, and u can hmu on tumblr @ jehanprouvaiire!!


End file.
